minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
The End
The End is another dimension that was introduced in the 1.9 pre-releases, mentioned by Notch. The End is home to Endermen and The Enderdragon, as well as plenty of obsidian. Overview Getting to The End This dimension is accessible by first finding a stronghold. This is done easily using Eyes of Ender. The player must aim the crosshairs at the sky and right click to throw an Eye of Ender in to the air. Now follow the flying Eye of Ender around for a while (recollecting it and re-throwing periodically) until it leads you to the stronghold. The stronghold in question can be anywhere on the map; it can be underground, overground, or even underwater. The player must then find a room with a monster spawner for Silverfish and a portal (that does not look like a portal to The Nether), with lava below it. The player must use Eye of Enders on all of the portal slots. After an Eye of Ender has been set on all portal slots, a portal will appear. By jumping in the portal, the player will be teleported to The End in a similar fashion as when being teleported to The Nether. The portal has a 3D particle affect and texture. The End Portal room.png|The room with the portal. The End Portal ready.png|The portal when it is ready. In The End As soon as the player enters The End, a long purple bar can be seen on top of the screen. This indicates the health of the present Enderdragon (unless the player has already killed it previously). Across The End there are long pillars made of Obsidian scattered. These pillars have shining crystals on top that will regenerate the Enderdragon's health when it is near them. These crystals can be destroyed by hitting them once. However, because they explode upon being destroyed, it is advised to use a Bow. After defeating the Enderdragon, a portal right under where it is defeated will spawn. Going through the portal will trigger the end credits, give the player the "The End." achievement and return the player to the Overworld. Before defeating the Enderdragon it is impossible to return to the Overworld without dying. The End first sight.png|The player first entering The End. Enderdragon healed.png|The Enderdragon being healed by the crystals. Enderdragonportaldrop.png|The portal back to the Overworld. Trivia *The portal appearing after defeating the Ender Dragon can be destroyed, but the only way to get back to the normal world if the portal is shattered is to kill yourself. *Disc 11 seems to be a clue to the End, due to the miner dying by an enderman and possibly crafting an Eye of Ender. *If a Bed is placed in The End and is right-clicked on, it will explode in a fashion similar to The Nether. *There is a rare glitch that spawns 6 Enderdragons at once if you die during the fight and return to The End. You must kill all of them to proceed to the end credits. Category:Zones Category:Environment Category:World